Bring Havok On a Screeching Mutant
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Alex finds himself liking a certain red-headed boy. Alex? The most emotionless person there is? Yes. He's in love with Sean. Cheesy, some would say, but not him. Would someone like Sean return his feelings? Only time will tell. SLASH! Havok/Banshee!
1. Creepy Obsession

**Whew! First fanfic not about Nickelodeon shows! Feels kinda.. weird.. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I own NO part of Marvel, it's characters, ETC.**

**Pairing: Sean/Alex. (Bansee/Havok) Oh! This would fit in right after X-Men: First Class. I am NOT a Marvel buff, so I might get one or two things wrong, but I will be doing research while I write this. If I get a lot of things wrong, please pm me. It means that where I get my information is wrong.**

Alexander Summers. He was in solitary confinement, by his choice, for killing a man who abducted him and his sister. **(1?)**

He was in love. With? Sean Cassidy. He knew _who _just not _why. _Why him?

We join this destructive delinquent in the living room of Xavier Manor. He was staring out of the window. He was use to doing things like this. In solitary confinement, he had to find ways to entertain himself. Now he had a place he could call home, and he hated it. Only one thing made it worth hating was a certain screeching mutant. Sean Cassidy.

He was daydreaming, when, who else, Sean Cassidy walked into the room and said something.

"Alex." He said. Alex turned and looked at the red headed boy.

"Hm?" He said.

"Dinner's ready." He said. Alex nodded and followed the slightly taller boy to the dining room, and with every step he took, he wanted to reach out and feel Sean's hair. He wanted to feel his skin. And most of all, he wanted to kiss him. A simple lip to lip, a full blown make-out session, or even just a kiss on the cheek. That's all he wanted.

Alex took his usual seat, which was usually two away from Sean's, but this time Sean decided to sit right beside the blonde.

_"Hey." _He said.

_"Hey? Hey? Is he trying to get raped? Going around saying 'hey' to people." _Alex thought.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna hang out? We haven't done anything sense the Cuba thing.." He said.

Alex smirked. "Sure." He said. "When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?" He asked. "Prof said we get the day off, and I can kick your sorry butt at some video games." He said.

Alex just rolled his eyes. "We'll see." He said.

Sean and Alex split ways, and Alex claimed an empty bathroom. He quickly showered, and climbed into his bed. He was thinking about one thing. Sean.

He sat upright and growled.

"I'm Alex Summers! I don't love people! Why Sean! Why do I like him? Why!" He threw his pillow across the room and groaned. There would be no sleep that night, that much, he knew.

_Where's Sean? In his room:_

Sean was laying on his bed starring at the ceiling. Starring? More like glaring.

"The one person I love would never love me back." He said. He always said things aloud. Even with all the new recruiting, no one got a room next to his.

He got off his bed and looked out the window.

"Such a clear night." He said. "I bet Alex likes clear nights." He said. He shook the thought off.

"No. I will _not _be getting my hopes up." He said to no one.

He crawled back into his bed, and drifted to sleep.

_The next morning:_

Everyone was at breakfast, except Alex.

"Has anyone seen Alex? He's usually the first one here." Hank said.

Sean, usually the quiet one, looked up. "He's probably in his room." He said.

"Will someone retrieve him?" Professor X said.

Sean got up. "Me! I'll go." He said. He shimmied away from the table, and rushed to Alex room.

He knocked on the door, to get no answer. He opened the door and smirked.

"Alex, it's time for breakfast." He said.

Alex just groaned. "Just five more minutes." The blonde said.

Sean moved closer and pulled the covers off of the blonde.

"Up." He said.

Alex grumbled and followed. Twice he had found himself staring at Sean's perfect ass. He had to stop himself because the pair rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"I'm sure everyone's aware that you will have today off." Charles said. "Tomorrow I expect everyone up bright and early for more training." He said.

Everyone nodded, and he wheeled through the door frame to another part of the house.

After everyone ate breakfast, Sean turned to Alex.

"You ready to get beat by a ginger?" He asked.

Alex faked a chuckled. He was exhausted to say the least. "C'mon." He said as he followed the red head to his room.

After a few hours of playing some generic shooting game, Alex got up and laid on Sean's bed.

"And what does his majesty think he's doing on my bed?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"I'm tired." Alex said simply.

"Then go to sleep." Sean said.

"I don't want to." Alex said.

"You're a special one, Alex." Sean said. "Now get up. I smell food." He said.

Alex sat up abruptly with a grin. "Race you to the table." He said as he ran to the door.

Sean didn't need to hear another word. He sprinted for the door, quickly catching up to Alex.

They sat at the table both laughing hysterically. They only stopped when Charles glared. When he wheeled away, they started again.

_The next day:_

Everyone was training. Whether it was Sean learning to control his flight better, Alex in the nuclear bunker, or Hank running around the mansion.

By the end of the two hours, everyone was drenched in sweat, everyone but Alex. He managed to keep himself sweat free by being in an underground cellar the entire day, and had to make a few simple gestures before he was done. After another hour, Charles let them go.

Every bathroom was in use, except one. Sean and Alex were at the door staring at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

"Who gets it?" Sean asked.

"Ladies first." Alex said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll be waiting in my room then." Sean said.

Alex chuckled. He opened the door and walked in. "I'll tell you when I'm out." He said.

Sean nodded.

_Twenty minutes later:_

Alex emerged from the bathroom and went to Sean's room.

He knocked on the door and opened it. "Shower's open." He said.

Sean looked up from his bed and nodded. He rushed to the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. He rushed to the hamper in the corner that held everyone who used the shower for the day's clothes so that they could be washed the next day. He grinned evilly at what was on on top.

Alex's green shirt he wore to training that day. **(2*)**

He picked it up and brought it to his face. He sniffed the shirt and let out a sigh.

_"I'm so creepy." _He thought. _"But god, he's so gorgeous it's hard not to be."_

He hid the shirt under his towel, showered, and dried off. He put his clothes on, put his clothes from the day's training in the hamper, and grabbed the green shirt he'd stolen from the hamper. He sprinted to his room, and hid the shirt in his dresser. It'd come in handy later.

He flipped the light switch, and crawled into bed. It wasn't two minutes before he realise what'd he done.

_"I stole one of his shirts." _He thought. _"Maybe I should give it back.." _He added.

_"No. I can't. What would I say? 'Oh, here, I found your shirt!' Where would I have 'found' it? Narnia? Just keep it hidden, and if anyone finds it, which they won't, say it was a laundry mix up." _He thought.

He sighed to himself and drifted to sleep.

******(1)On the wiki it says that's why he's in confinement. I'm not a huge Marvel buff, I just didn't know Alex/Scott had a sister x_X**

**(2)This is a reference, if anyone get's it, they get the imaginary award for awesomeness. Lucas Till (The actor who plays Havok in Xmen First Class) Was in Taylor Swift's music video "You Belong With Me." The first time you see him, he's wearing a plain green shirt. That's why I mentioned the color.**

**Hope everyone likes thiiiiisssssss! I will be updating soon. This pairing is turning into one of my favorites :3~**


	2. Friends With NonBeneficial Actions

**:3 I'm back. With an update for this.. story. (If you want to call it that x_x) Hope everyone likes this chapter! RATED M FOR A CHAPTER LIKE THIS. This chapter contains sexual things not suited for for some audiences.**

The next morning, Sean got up and walked to his dresser. He opened it, and grabbed was about to grab the green shirt, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said as he shut the dresser.

Alex opened the door and crossed his arms.

"Breakfast's ready." He said.

Sean nodded. He followed the blonde to the table and took his seat next to the shorter boy. He was hoping the seat would become his "normal" seat. He had no intention of dating the blonde anytime soon, or at all, but anything was better then being away from him. It was so comforting to have someone who knew he was a mutant and was still his friend.

After training, Sean had almost lost it. Unlike the previous day, Alex was drenched in sweat. Somehow, he'd managed to hide the massive bulge in his pants, not raping Alex when he walked by, or exploding when his shoulder brushed with Alex's when they passed each other. He needed release. It was about nine thirty PM, meaning everyone would be preparing for bed. No one _should _bother him. Except for Alex, but he was showering.

He walked to his dresser, grabbed the green shirt, and sat on his bed. He reluctantly pulled the shirt to his face to sniffed. He hated that he was doing it, he just wanted to more.

He closed his eyes and palmed himself through his pajama bottoms. He let out a shaky sigh. Was he really sniffing his crush's clothes while pleasuring himself? Yes. He pushed his pants down further an shuddered when the cool air hit his erect member. He stroked himself slowly, and enjoyed every second of it.

_And with Alex:_

Alex didn't shower. He was exhausted from training. He just had one last stop. Sean's room. He wanted to ask if they could hang out the next day.

He waited outside the door. Was Sean asleep? He opened the door silently, and was treated with a treat.

Sean was on his bed facing the wall closest to the door, his hand around his member, eyes clenched, and Alex shirt clenched to his face.

Alex grinned. He walked in the room, slammed the door, and locked it.

Sean's eyes widened. He pulled the shirt away from his face and realised who'd slammed the door.

"Alex!" He gasped. He realised that his pajama pants were down, so he covered himself with the green shirt.

Alex smiled. "And what are you doing with my shirt?" He asked.

Sean's head dropped. "You probably hate me now don't you?" He asked.

Alex stepped closer. "Hate you? Never." He said. He yanked the shirt away and smirked. "Now, you have a problem." He said.

Sean blushed. "Uh," he pulled his pajama pants up. "Sorry about-" He was cut off.

"Need some help there?" He asked. Sean only squeaked.

"Take that as a yes." He said. He got on his knees and propped his elbows on Sean's knees.

"Now, what 'cha doin' with my shirt?" He asked.

Sean blush deepened. Alex was _too _close to his crotch.

"We're friends, right?" Alex asked.

Sean slowly nodded.

"Well, friends help each other out." He said.

Sean _just _realised what he meant. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape.

"I mean, you are sniffing-" He was cut off.

"Shh! I'm not proud of that." He said.

Alex pressed the palm of his hand into Sean's still erect member.

"Doesn't look that way." Alex said.

Sean looked down at Alex with half lidded eyes. They were obviously filled with lust and need.

"So, need some help?" He asked. He pressed his had against the red head's crotch again.

Sean's body acted on its own. His hips rocked into Alex's hand and he let out a shaky sigh.

Alex smirked. He rubbed Sean's outer thigh and whispered, "That's _defiantly a yes."_

Alex pulled the waistband of Sean's pajamas down, effectively releasing his member again. His eyes widened when he noticed how _big _Sean was. He'd heard gingers weren't that good under the belt, but Sean said otherwise.

He grasped Sean's member in his hand and lightly stroked him.

It seemed Sean was enjoying himself. His head was lolled back, eyes clenched, and shaky breathes escaping his mouth.

Alex waited for the perfect time. He waited for Sean to get use to his stroking, for him to loosen up. Then he'd go on. The blonde found his opening and engulfed Sean's aching member.

Feeling the wet heat around his length, he sat upright and let out a low, guttural sigh. He could _not _scream. If he did, every piece of glass would be destroyed.

He calmed himself down and found Alex pulling his hand onto his head.

Sean got the memo and laced his fingers through the blonde hair. He pushed the blonde down on his erection and let out a shaky sigh.

After a few minutes, Sean's breath became hitched. A few more bobs, and Sean couldn't handle it.

"Alex!" He shrieked as he came deep in the blonde's throat.

Said boy swallowed everything Sean had to offer.

He pulled off of Sean's member, pulled his pajama pants up, and stood up.

Alex patted Sean's shoulder with a smirk.

Once Sean came down from his post-orgasm-high, he looked up at Alex.

The blonde was about to leave when he heard Sean say, "Wait!"

Alex turned around. "Hm?" He asked.

Sean was about to ask for Alex to sleep with him in the same bed, but then it hit him.

_"He doesn't want me. We're just friends with benefits now, huh?" _He thought.

"Will you turn out the light on your way out?" He asked. Alex didn't see the hurt expression on Sean's face, so he nodded and left.

That night, Alex got plenty of sleep, while Sean wasn't so lucky.

The red headed boy kept tossing and turning, unable to get the previous events out of his head.

_**Friends with benefits isn't so beneficial to some people. What will Sean do?**_

__**WHEW that's a bad chapter. Hope everyone likes it :3!**


	3. To The Aquarium, They Go

**Hello! Next chapter~! Hope everyone likes it!**

Over the next few weeks, Sean and Alex "helped" each other more and more. Sean was actually getting use to it. Alex? Not so much. He wanted so much more then to just pleasure Sean. He wanted to love him, and so much more.

After they'd released their sexual tension, Alex took a bold move.

"Hey, can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked.

"S-sure." Sean said. He'd wanted to hear those words more then _anyone _knew.

"You know, it's getting cold.." He said.

"Yeah, it is." Sean said.

"Well? Scoot over!" He said.

Sean did as he was told. He kept his eyes on the wall opposite Alex.

When he felt the bed shift. he forced his eyes closed.

_"This has to be a dream! He's Alex! He doesn't get close to people!" _He thought.

Alex, meanwhile, was starring at Sean. He didn't have the blankets pulled over him, so he thought he must have been cold. This was proven when he woke up half way through the night to find Sean shivering.

He wiggled over and wrapped his arms around the red head.

"Al-" He was cut off.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over the pair.

And sleep he did. This was the first time they had physical contact that wasn't for getting off.

_The next morning:_

Sean woke up and immediately realised Alex's arms were still around him.

"Alex." He said. "It's time to get up." He said.

Alex opened his eyes, but didn't move his arms.

"Hey, Sean.." He said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna maybe.. go out sometime?" He asked.

Sean froze. "Uh.. s-s-s-sure." He stuttered.

"You're not just saying that, right?" He asked.

"No!" He immediately replied.

"Well someone's jumpy." He said.

Sean sighed. "A little." He said.

"You know what?" He asked, "We should go to the aquarium."

Sean sat straight up. "Could we?" He beamed.

Alex sat up. "Yeah." He said.

Sean couldn't stop smiling. "When's the soonest we can go?" Sean asked.

"Someone really wants to go." Alex said.

"I really like fish!" Sean said.

"So I heard." Alex said. "Tomorrow okay with you?" He asked.

Sean could barely contain himself. "Yes!" He squealed.

"Alright then, we should go to breakfast before they send a search team." Alex said.

"Yeah." Sean said.

The pair went to breakfast and acted like nothing was going on, but both were happy beyond belief.

_The next day:_

Sean was having second thoughts.

_"What if he doesn't really want to go on a date? What if he just wants sex? What if-" _His thoughts were cut short by a knock.

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Sean said.

The pair walked to the door. "We're leaving professor." Alex called.

"Wait, wait!" Charles called. He wheeled up to the two.

"Don't use your powers at any cost." He said.

"Okay-" Alex was cut off.

"I'm serious, you two. If I get a call saying one of you somehow broke a building, you'll both be under house arrest for a year." He said.

"Okay." Alex said. He walked out, but Sean lingered.

"I'll look out for him, professor." He said.

"I'm trusting you." He said.

Sean nodded. He walked out of the manor and found Alex.

"Ready?" He asked. Sean nodded and they got in a X-van.

"Please drive slow, Alex!" He pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"You just got your licence? You'd have to kill your only witness? You-" He was cut off.

"I'll drive slow. I do like you, I can't kill you yet." He said.

Sean blushed. Since it was Alex, it was like saying "I like you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

After Alex parked the car, the two walked to the aquarium.

As soon as Sean saw the first tank he rushed over.

Alex couldn't help but smile. Sean was having a fun time with him and it was only the first five seconds.

The blonde heard a giggling fit from Sean.

"So many new fish since last time I was here.." He said.

Alex nodded. "Is there a bathroom here?" He asked.

"Yeah, down this hall to the right." He said with a point beside the two.

"Be back in a minute." He said.

No sooner then he left, a group of three or so replaced him.

"Oh, would you look at that!" One said.

"The ginger's out lookin' for a soul, looks like." Another said.

"He might be lookin' for a fish's." The third said.

"Was that your boyfriend that just left?" The first said with a thump on Sean's shoulder.

Sean turned around and glared. "Even if he is, it's none of your business." He said.

"It speaks." He said. "Boys, I think we should teach this ginger where it belongs." The first said. He was taller then Sean by a few inches.

"I wouldn't appreciate that at all." Alex said.

"Who-" He turned and looked at Alex, who was a few feet away.

He laughed. "And what does it matter to you, pipsqueak?" He asked.

"I don't like it when people insult Sean." He said.

"And who are you to say what we can and can't say?" The second asked.

"Me." Alex said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really now? A fag-" He was cut off by Sean.

"Alex." He said. "That's his name, stupid." He said. The third boy was about to throw a punch, when Alex pushed him down.

"We're in a public place, if you don't want the police involved, I suggest you go away." Alex said.

"What're you gonna do if we don't?" The first asked.

Alex clenched his fists.

"Alex, the professor.." He whispered. Alex loosened up.

"That's what I thought." He said. He lunged at Alex, who just stepped out of the way, grabbed his arm, and wrapped it behind the boy's back.

"I was in solitary confinement for killing a man, do you think I'm scared of you?" He asked.

"Guys-" The boy said. He was asking for his two friends, who were running away.

"Now, please leave." He said. He released the taller boy. He ran in the direction of his friends.

"Alex-" He was cut off by said boy's lips.

Alex pressed Sean against the glass tank, pinned his arms to the wall, and deepened the kiss.

"Does this make us official?" Sean asked breathlessly.

"You into it?" Alex asked. Sean nodded.

"Okay then, how's about we look at more fish, then we go eat." He asked.

"I hope you mean anything but fish." Sean said.

Alex chuckled. "You can choose. Now come on." He said.

After they'd seen all the exhibits, some of them twice because they were Sean's favorites, the two went to a diner.

After they order, they just stared at each for a few minutes.

"So.." Alex said. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sean beamed. "A lot." He added.

"I would have never thought someone so gorgeous would go out with me. Or be gay, for that matter." Alex said. Sean blushed.

"Bi, actually." Sean said.

"Same." Alex said as their food arrived. **(1)**

After they'd arrived back at the manor, Sean showered, and went to the library for a book. He had to write some report for Charles, showing how people could live together in harmony or something.

"Oh, hello, professor." Sean said.

"Hello, Sean." He said.

"Just-" He was cut off.

"I know why you're here. You tend to scream your thoughts." He said.

Sean's eyes widened. "Uh-" He was cut off.

"Oh dear, you have a dirty mind." He said. "I'm sorry, but it's like you're in my head." He chuckled.

"So that means you must know about.." He stopped himself.

"Yes, and I'm quite happy for you two." He said.

"T-thanks." He whispered.

"Good luck with him, Sean." He said. "The book's on the third shelf." He said.

After he got the book, he went straight to Alex's room.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "Sure, you took me in last night." He said.

The two climbed into bed, and Sean couldn't be happier. But somehow, he could tell something would happen. It always did. Just as things were perfect, the universe ripped it apart. And he'd be damned if it happened to him and Alex if he had any say in it.

**(1) Remember that. It'll come in handy for later chapters.**

**Hope everyone likes this! I hate the whole fight thing at the aquarium! It's horrible, I know. I just had to fit what the bullies said in somewhere. Till next time! **


	4. Ring Inscriptions

**Okay! New chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it! :3~**

For the first time, Alex was happy for more then a day. Yes, when he met Angel and Armando he was happy, but that didn't last very long. Now he was cuddled close to Sean, his boyfriend, and nothing could be better. It was currently time for them to get up for the day's activities.

"Sean." He said.

Nothing.

"Sean." He said as he turned to his side.

"Mm." Sean hummed.

"It's time to get up." Alex said.

"Can't we just lay here?" He asked.

"Do you want to be stuck with cleaning Hank's lab for being late?" Alex asked.

He flipped over and looked at Alex. "If it means I can stay here with you." He said.

"After training, wanna watch a movie?" He asked. Sean nodded with a goofy grin.

"Key word; after." He said. He kissed Sean's forehead.

He got up, grabbed new pants, and started to change, and Sean's faced flushed crimson.

"What, you've seen me naked before." He said with a wink.

"That was before we were official, though." He said.

"You make no sense." He said.

After training, Alex held true to his promise. The pair met in the living room.

"So do you want to watch.." Alex walked over to the _small _collections of movies that Charles had. He had hundreds of book, but maybe seven VHS tapes. "The Birds, Breakfast at Tiffany's, or Psycho?" He asked. **(1)**

"I haven't seen any of those, what about you?" Sean asked.

"I've been in solitary confinement for years. What do you think?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know how long, please don't be mad-" He was cut off by Alex's laugh.

"God, you're a dork sometimes, Sean." He said.

Sean blushed. "Then can we watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" He asked.

"You would choose the romance." Alex said.

"Just put it in." He said.

After the movie was in, Alex sat beside the red headed boy.

"Hi." Sean said. He repositioned himself so he was laying on the couch and his head in Alex's lap.

"Having fun down there?" Alex asked.

"Mhm." Sean replied.

Alex ran his hands through the pale boy's hair, and it felt just like he thought it would. Soft.

"_You _having fun up there?" He asked.

Alex smirked. "Yep." He said.

"Shh! It's starting." He whispered.

As the movie went by, and Alex couldn't keep his hands off Sean.

It started with a hand through his hair, but that got boring about five minutes through. Then it was a hand rubbing circles in his chest. Once that was boring, he moved to his stomach.

After _that _was boring he took a more perverted approach at touching. He slide his hand down Sean's stomach and stop as he neared his crotch.

Sean's breathing hitched.

"Uh.. Alex.. your hand." He whimpered.

"My hand?" He asked. "It's fine." He whispered as he slide it a little lower.

"It's.. really close to my.. nether regions." He whimpered.

"You're so adorable, it has to be." He said. He slide his hand the mere _inch _down and rested it on Sean's painful erection.

"Oh, someone's excited." Alex said.

Sean tensed. "Uh.." He whispered.

"You wanna take this upstairs?" Alex asked.

Sean pulled himself up and sat in Alex lap, leaving his hand on the couch.

"The movie's not over, though." He said.

Sean thought sitting on his lap would stop his perverted actions, but he was wrong. Alex whispered into his ear, "To bad I'm this horny, and could care less."

He reached his hand around Sean's hip and palmed his member through the denim confines.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sean asked.

"You to cut off the movie." Alex replied.

Sean got off Alex, cut off the television, and rushed back to the couch.

"Get your ass off the couch!" He said. Alex was about to, but Sean took it upon himself to help. He grabbed his arm and ran the pair to his room.

"Eag-" He was cut off by Sean pushing him on the bed. Sean locked the door.

Alex was turned on the another level by the dominating Sean. The red head boy straddled his hips and pressed their lips together.

"What were you saying?" Sean asked.

Alex was about to speak, but could only form a moan when Sean palmed him through his jeans.

Sean took the opportunity given to him and kissed Alex's jawline and down his neck.

Once his lips met fabric, he pulled up on Alex's shirt and rid the boy of it.

For the first time, Sean could run his hands over Alex's muscles.

Well, he could before, but it'd be pretty awkward. He ran his hand over his chest and licked his lips.

Sean was snapped out of his intense gaze by Alex unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged off the clothing as soon as the last button was done.

Alex flipped their positions and smiled down at the boy below him. "Your pants are still on." He whispered.

"Yours are, too." Sean countered.

Alex got off of Sean and unbuttoned his pants. After he the confining material was off, he turned to find a fully naked Sean.

He sat on his lap and assaulted his neck. "Convenient." He said against the skin.

Sean couldn't take it. He flipped the blonde over where he was laying on the bed and got between his legs.

"I'm beginning to like this side of you." Alex said.

Sean just smiled. He pulled down Alex's boxers and released his throbbing member. He grasped his erection and lightly stroked him. He kissed down his chest, only leaving Alex rocking into his touch.

"S-Sean." He whimpered.

"Hm?" Sean replied, giving Alex's member a light squeeze.

"Fuck me." He whispered.

Sean's eyes widened. "Are you sure, I mean we've never actua-" He was cut off by Alex.

"Yes! I'm sure!" He said as he rocked his hips.

Sean nodded. He spit on his hand and lubed up his member. He lined himself up with Alex's entrance, and looked up to find him giving a nod.

Sean pushed into Alex slowly, but stopped when he saw the look of extreme discomfort on his face.

"You're.. really tight." He said.

"No, you're just the size of a tree." Alex said with a goofy grin.

"Should I stop?" He asked as he pulled out slightly.

"Don't you dare!" Alex exclaimed.

Sean leaned forward, captured Alex's lips, and sheathed himself in Alex.

After the pain had died down, Alex gave Sean a nod. He pulled out, only to push back in.

Alex's breathing was heavy. It was hard for it _not _to be. Sean was so _hot _at the moment. He was biting his lip, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and his eyes glazed over in lust.

By now, the pain was gone completely and replaced with pure pleasure.

"Harder!" Alex moaned in ecstasy.

Sean happily obliged. He slammed into Alex, where said boy threw his head back.

Sean, meanwhile, was panting like a dog. He could feel his orgasm nearing, but he wouldn't cum before Alex. He just wouldn't. He grasped Alex's member in his hand a quickly started to stroke him.

Not a minute sooner, Alex lost it.

"Sean!" He yelled. He snapped his forward, painting bot of their stomachs with his seed.

With a few more thrusts, Sean wasn't far behind. He buried his face in the crook of Alex's neck to muffle his mewl of pleasure. He gingerly pulled out of Alex, and collapsed beside him.

"And they call me the screamer." Sean whispered.

"Shut up." Alex said.

"Make me." Sean said.

Alex took the his offer and pressed their lips together. They were both too tired to even _try, _but it was nice and loving none the less.

When they pulled away, they both wrapped their arms around each other and drifted into a dream filled slumber, filled with _nice _dreams. The kind where unicorns pop out of trees holding cheesecake and crackerjacks. **(2)**

_The next day:_

Sean was the first to awake that morning.

"Ale-" He noticed the white stain on his stomach. "Oh, well damn." He said.

"Mm?" Alex mumbled.

"We need a shower." Sean said.

Alex smiled with his eyes still closed. "I like where this is going." He said.

"Alex, mind out of the gutter!" He demanded.

"It's a nice gutter.." Alex tried.

"No, we need to tell Hank." He said.

Alex sat up. "What?" He asked.

Sean smiled. "I knew that'd get you up." He said. "But, we should tell him." He said.

"But then we'll have to tell the professor.." Alex said.

"Trust me, we don't." Sean said.

Alex was about to press, before Sean jumped up and he got a nice look at his pale ass.

"Get up! We need a shower." Sean tried.

"Just enjoying the view." Alex said as he got off the bed.

"Says the one who has cum on their ass." Sean replied.

"I don't have.." He turned slightly, only to realise what Sean was doing.

"Now we're even." Sean said.

After a quick shower, together because of Alex's demands, they went to Hank's lab.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked.

They knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Another knock.

Nothing.

"I've got this." Alex said.

Sean moved out of the way and Alex kicked in the door. "We're coming in, Beast!" He yelled.

Alex glanced at Sean, who rolled his eyes.

"_I _could have done that." He said.

"But you didn't." He said. "Come on!" He said. He grabbed Sean's arm and lead him through the _maze _that was his lap. Tables here and there, some empty for him to vault over. He never really got Hank. One minute he's on the ground, the next he's upside down looking through a microscope. Alex was actually kind of happy for him, though. He was happy.

"Hank?" Alex asked.

"Yes?" Hank asked. He stood up from the table he was ducked behind.

"We have to talk to you." Sean blurted out. He was a sickly shade of white.

"About?"

"Us." Alex said.

Hank stared.

"We're dating." Alex said.

Hank blinked. "And?" He asked.

"You don't mind?" Sean asked.

"No. Why should I?" He asked.

"We just thought-" He was cut off.

"_I _thought it'd take less time for you two to get together." He said. "Now, I have to clean up some broken glass." He said.

"Bye, then." Alex said. The pair walked back to Sean's room.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothin'." Sean said. He was sporting a huge smiling.

"It's something." Alex said. He joined Sean on the bed.

"I'm just happy." He said.

"Well, I guess I can give you something." He said. He got up, open his drawer, and produced a small box.

"Here." He said.

Sean stared.

"Here." Alex said again. He wiggled the box.

"Okay.." He said. He took the box and opened it.

A silver ring. Sean was breathless. A ring? For _him? _ He pulled it from the box and noticed something on the inside of it. An inscription.

_"Banshee and Havok"_

He smiled. He liked the inscription. A lot. He felt the bed dip beside him and found arms wrapped around him.

"You're crying." Alex whispered.

"Just happy." He replied.

"Just happy.." He repeated.

**_Would that hold true for what was to come?_**

**(1)The movie is set in 1960's. So are those~ :3**

**(2)I wouldn't ask. It's the first thing that popped into my head as "happy" ._.' __**

**YEP. I SAID IT. THIS WON'T BE GOOD. I PROMISE.**

**Okay, back to what I should say;**

**Sorry!  
>This is overdue. on MANY levels! Sorry it's a sucky chapter. ._.;; It was either squeeze it all in one chapter or four-five chapter with like.. 500 words each. I'm sorry. I hope everyone likes it! Next chapter is the last!<strong>


	5. The Abrupt End

**Hello! Last chapter! :3 Hope everyone enjoys it, 'cause it's pretty bad.**

Perfect. That was the word Alex used. Not lightly, either.

He was at the huge kitchen table beside Sean, his boyfriend. They were eating breakfast with Hank, who was across from Sean, and the professor, who was at the head of the table.

The phone rang. The air thickened. They _never _got calls unless it was bad. Hank got up.

"I'll get it." He said. He walked to the hall which held the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sean? Alright, I'll retrieve him." He said. He sat the phone piece on the edge of the table and walked to the table again.

"Sean, I believe it's your mom." He said.

Sean stood straight up. He hadn't heard from his mom in months!

"O-okay." He said. He walked to the hall and stared at the device.

_"Yep, that's a phone alright." _He thought. He picked it up and sighed a "Hello?"

_Back at the table:_

Alex fidgeted. This wasn't going to be good. Then he heard a yell.

_"You're being selfish!" _Sean yelled.

Hank and Charles glanced at Alex. He just ate his toast like he didn't hear it. But he did. His mind was racing.

Charles heard something else. A buzz? No..

"Can I see you in the library?"

Charles wheeled his chair away, saying "Be back in few minutes."

Alex didn't like that one bit. Charles stayed calm, it couldn't be that bad. What he didn't like more was he saw Sean's shadow, then it disappeared.

Hank just went back to eating.

Alex chewed the inside of his mouth. Better than his nails, he told himself. He glanced around the room.

_In the library:_

"Ireland!" Sean said. He let out a huff. "They want me to move to _Ireland!"_

Charles sighed. "They're your parent's, Sean." He said.

"They practically threw me out the door when they found out my powers, now they want me to move to a different _country _with them?" He seethed.

"You really should consider it." Charles said.

"But!" He groaned.

He sighed after a few seconds. "I know." He shook his heads and blinked away tears. "But what about Alex?" He asked.

Charles tapped one of the arms of his wheelchair. "He's a strong boy, he'd get over it, I'm sure." He said.

"How am I going to tell him?" Sean asked.

"You were able to stop dozens of people from making him target practice, caught him, and stayed beside him when your loyalty was tested. I'm sure you can find a way."

Sean sighed for what seemed for the millionth time.

Charles, like Sean, sighed again. "And there's another thing."

Sean clenched his fists. "And that is?"

"Your memories." Charles said.

"No! No way. You can _not." _Sean said.

"With Miss Frost still out there, she could learn our weaknesses. Sean, I know. You don't want to let him go, I've had to go through that."

Sean didn't know what he meant, then he remembered Erik. **(1)**

"I'm sorry, Sean, but I have to. If you go, Your memories will have to be erased."

Sean nodded and left the room. He had one destination. His room.

* * *

><p>He got there and collapsed on the bed. There was no way he could tell Alex. Not yet. He had three days. That was enough time, right?<p>

He thought so. He stared at his wall and saw his black and yellow Banshee suit. It was early! He could fly. Clear his head. Angel burned one of the wings, but Hank fixed it.

He took it off the hook and quickly changed.

It was amazing. Flight, and all.

There really was not limit to the things he could do. Then he remembered there _was _something he couldn't do.

Tell Alex. He needed to know, but why! Why did _he _have to tell him? Without even realising it, he was on the roof of Xavier manner.

He peaked over the edge and sighed. He always stalled for a half second. What if his powers acted up _once? _It'd be over. But this was no time to think about that.

He jumped.

* * *

><p>After his flight, he landed somewhere a few hundred feet away from Xavier Manor. A field, to be exact. He stared up at the sky. If this were a movie, it'd be sunset. But this was reality, so the sun was still going strong.<p>

Then. Bam. Hank showed up.

"Sean? You alright?" He asked.

Sean didn't look away from the sky. "Eh, and you?"

"Good, actually." He bent down and plucked some grass. "I'm gathering samples. I have this theory that-" He saw Sean's glazed over expression and stopped. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He said bitterly.

"Okay, well, Alex is about to go to the market. If you want something, you can still catch him." He said.

_"Fuck." _He thought. Alex actually melted away for a minute. "Kay." He got up, and walked to the manor. Luckily, Alex was in the bathroom taking a shower. He hid in his room until he heard the X-car- or whatever it was, he still wasn't sure what you'd call it- drive off.

He laid down on the bed, curling into a not so small ball- due to his skinny but long legs- and just sat there. Most Sean's would have cried- not this one! He would sit there. That's it.

That plan was taken and beaten into Magneto's helmet somewhere far away, because he woke up to the door open. He was stretched out now, who ever came in shut the door. He heard rustling, then he felt the bed dip.

_"Oh, just Alex." _Sean thought.

_"Oh **shit! **Alex!" _He froze. Alex wrapped an arm around him and he actually loosened up. That made him sad. Depressed is a better word- either way there was no sign of the happy ending he craved. He still had to tell Alex.

The next morning, Sean woke up well rested, he was on his back, so he turned his head, but no Alex in sight.

He slowly walked to the kitchen and peered around the corner. Yep. Alex was making breakfast.

"You want your eggs scrambled?" Alex asked.

Sean jumped. When did Alex get the power to sense gingers? Eh, another day another surprise- He was really bumming himself out.

"Yes, please." He said.

"You okay? You disappeared yesterday."

Sean nodded his head. He sat beside the blonde and smiled a toothy smile.

"..Happy?" Alex asked. He sat the plate of eggs infront of Sean.

Sean frowned. "Not really." He leaned on Alex, who took the extra weight with no complaints.

"What's wrong?" Alex said. He rubbed Sean's shoulder. How this red-headed boy calmed him down and turned him into a new person, he didn't care.

"My parents want me to move to Ireland with them."

Sean told him everything. How he felt when his parents just left him at Xavier manor, how he felt now, and most of all, he _asked _how Alex felt.

"I think you should do it." Alex said.

Sean shook his head. "But! I can't lose you, dammit!" He hissed. He lurched forward and buried his head in Alex's shoulder.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you, too." Alex said. It was just above a whisper.

What? Did Sean hear him right? If he did, this changed _everything. _Alex didn't "love." Sean was surprised he knew what the word _was._

He leaned back and wiped his eyes. "W-what?" He asked.

"I love you!" Alex said.

Tears were falling faster then ever. Then felt Alex's thumb brush some away.

"You'll get a headache if you cry like this." He said. "Don't get a headache." He added. "I'm not gonna get you pills."

Sean chuckled. It hurt a little if he thought about it. It'd be one of the last times he'd hear his voice or anything!

"Hungry?" Alex asked.

He was. He was starving. The last meal he'd eaten was the day before.

"A little." He lied.

Alex smirked. He stabbed some egg and held it to the sad boy's lips. "I'll fix that." He said.

_The next day:_

Sean woke up with a smile. His arms were wrapped around Alex. Then he heard voices from the floor below. One sounded feminine. The smile he was sporting was gone in an instant.

Well damn. Time was up.

"Alex." Sean said.

"Hm?" Alex asked.

"Will you help me pack?" He asked.

"Sure."

After they packed, they sat in the room for a bit. They sat there in silence. It was neither awkward, nor warm. It was.. empty. Void of anything.

"Guess this'll be the last time we see each other." Sean said. "..For real, though."

Alex cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together. It was spontaneous and nice and warm and all of the feelings that would usually make his stomach churn- but at the moment it did the opposite.

"Guess this is good-bye." Sean said.

"Seems that way." Alex replied.

No other words were said. With one final peak on the cheek, Sean left with his bags, and that was it. He was gone.

Utterly, and completely, gone.

The flood gate broke. Alex cried. Hard.

This wasn't something they taught you in solitary confinement.

_Six days later:_

Life for Sean seemed normal. But it was so odd- He remembered bits and pieces from dreams more often.

It wasn't _huge _things. No, he could only remember little things. A wheel chair. A lab coat. Blonde hair. "Havok," He remembered that word. It was on the ring he had, too. He didn't know where he got it, either. Then, one day, he remembered a kiss.

"Sean, have you met anyone at school?" His mother asked.

He smiled. "No." He replied.

Even if he had, it wouldn't matter. He could get married and have a child- He would still know one thing. **(2)**

Something happened. And that something was havok. It was wreaked on his heart. By someone with blonde hair.

**GOD. THIS STORY IS SO BAD. IT'S A DISGRACE TO THE Banshee/Havok community I'm so sorryyYYyyYYy!**

**(1) Saddest divorce in movie history.**

**(2) Hint, hint. Banshee has a wife a daughter in the comics.**


End file.
